Uchiha sensei
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Un espléndido ejemplo de la cadena una perfecta cadena de ADN así es el profesor de Biología Uchiha sensei.


Una linda pelirosa, estaba sola en un gran salón, había llegado quince minutos antes a la clase, para tomar el mejor asiento, para no perderse de ningún insignificante detalle de aquella clase. Tamborileaba con su lápiz, la mesa de su pupitre mientras aguardaba pacientemente, repasaba una y otra vez, los párrafos que consideraba de suma importancia, conociendo al profesor, preguntaría y sin duda, y sobre todo a ella. Desde que Sakura había puesto un pie en aquella clase, el profesor de Biología Superior… Uchiha sensei, no la había pasado inadvertida ni una sola clase, en todas y cada una había una pregunta para ella, y le pelirosa 'devoradora de libros' contestaba sin titubear.

Él siempre lanzaba las preguntas en el momento, en los cuales la pelirosa estaba 'descuida' o respondiéndole alguna duda a alguno de sus compañeros… pero ella siempre tenía una ágil y muy inteligente respuesta. Ella había asistido a todos los seminarios y charlas que Sasuke Uchiha impartía, ocasiones que ella aprovechaba para desquitarse y hacer preguntas…

Un muy firme hombre de 27 años, como lo era Uchiha sensei, se vio ante un dilema, aquella estudiante de extraña cabellera, de tan solo 18 años le estaba robando la calma, muy poco profesional… sin duda.

Una insufrible sabelotodo, y pelirosa para completar, estaba desmoronando los planes, de uno de los más importantes profesores, para complicarlo aun mas, Sakura Haruno, ignoraba completamente los estragos que estaba ocasionándole a Uchiha Sensei.

Lo que la joven no podía ignorar, era lo increíblemente atractivo que era el profesor de Biología Superior, cuando Uchiha Sensei, entro con paso decidido, haciendo que todo el alumnado guardara silencio, con solo su presencia.

Aquellos ojos verdes, no solo mostraron un interés académico, si no otro tipo de interés, el anhelo de no ver a ese profesor como su sensei, si no como algo más, algo muchas más atractivo, e imposible.

Inocentemente… _ilusa…_

**-Neuronas.-** Fue lo que Uchiha sensei, hizo resonar por todo el salón. – **capitulo número uno, pagina once.-** Dijo en el mismo tono severo, autoritario y gélido, con el que había hecho su presentación.

Me removí bastante inquieta en mi asiento, buscando apresuradamente la pagina once.

**-Célula nerviosa, unidad estructural y funcional del sistema nervioso. Objetivo principal de la Neurofisiología, o de aquellos que sean lo suficientemente valientes, para estudiar esa carrera.-** Razono, comentario que me hizo tragar con pesadez, aquellos que planeaban hacer de la Neurofisiología, una carrera, 'piénsenlo dos veces' eso fue lo que Uchiha sensei dio a entender.

**-La estructura de las neuronas es única y…-** se detuvo abrupto el profesor, rápidamente busco con la mirada y… ¡acertó! Ino lo había interrumpido, tratando de charlar en voz baja con Tenten, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

**-Yamanaka.-** Le llamo el profesor. -**¿Quieres dar la clase?-** Le pregunto el profesor, las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron, como las de un semáforo en luz roja.

**-Disculpe sensei…**- fue lo que mi amiga a medias pudo contestar, agachando la mirada.

**-Sí tu platica es más importante que la clase, puedes retirarte junto con tu compañera no quiero más 'tontas interrupciones'.-** Ino agacho la cabeza arrepentida, avergonzada e intimidada, el tono frio y seco con el que Uchiha sensei le había llamado la atención nos serviría a todos los presentes para pensarlo miles de veces antes de atreverte abrir la boca para hablar de algo relativamente insustancial. **–Estoy aquí para enseñarles, no para perder el tiempo, así que `piénsenlo bien' aun están a tiempo de retirar la materia, o de cambiarse de sección, solo instruiré a aquellos aptos, dotados de niveles de compresión, el deseo de aprender y de estudiar, ustedes son futuros médicos, no están para perder el tiempo en niñerías.**

Esas palabras me aseguraron que con Uchiha sensei aprendería muchas cosas… …_'aprendería más de lo que creía'… _rápidamente, ese 'nivel de comprensión' que Uchiha sensei nos estaba pidiendo se esfumo como el tiempo que una palabra queda suspendida en el aire, mi profesor de biología superior, era el perfecto ejemplo del 'espécimen perfecto' el claro ejemplo de una maravillosa 'cadena de ADN' la apreciación física de los genes perfectos. ¡Rayos! Había usado la analogía biológica para describirlo. ¿Cómo describir a un Dios, echo carne, divinamente mortal? bien, ahora soy filosofa.

Es severamente difícil describir la impresión que había dejado ese profesor en mí, su uniforme impecablemente alisado, ese blue jean, que le quedaba holgado, genial, esa camisa azul claro, por fuera de sus pantalones, con los primero botones entre abiertos, dejando ver una piel de granito, belleza, ese saco negro sobre sus hombros le quedaba de maravilla, un blanco cuello, que cualquier vampiro de las Crónicas de Anne Rice quisiera morder, un mentón y una quijada esculpida por Da Vinci, labios finos que articulaban palabras ininteligibles en ese momento, una nariz fina, delicada y estilizada, unos ojos oscuros, incluso más que la noche, oscuros como un vacio en el que se quiere caer, sin importan en donde caigas. Era primera vez que me ponía a detallar a un hombre de esa manera, jamás en mi vida, mis ojos se habían fijado en hombre de esa manera, ese hombre era _Sasuke Uchiha._

Una voz profunda y endemoniadamente varonil empezó a sacarme de la abstracción que había hecho.

**-¿Haruno?-** esa voz. Poco a poco fui recobrando el sentido, aterrizando flojamente en la tierra.

**-¿Haruno?-** voltee buscando a aquel ser que me llamaba tan insistentemente, ya era tarde ese ser de ojos oscuros me miraba con detenimiento, unos fríos y oscuros pozos me devolvieron, prácticamente pude sentir como caía con pesadez sobre mí asiento.

**-S… Sí, Uchiha Sensei.** Fue lo único que pude articular, mí paraíso personal se había desmoronado, podía escuchar las risitas de mis compañeros de clases.

**-Haruno, ¿podrías recordarnos la estructura de las neuronas?-** pregunto de manera tranquila. Enseguida sentí como miles de ojos se posaban en mí espalda. Rápidamente busque en mí memoria a ver si quedaba algún vestigio de mis estudios acerca de las neuronas. Las cuales empezaron a latir en mi cerebro forzando mis recuerdos. _Núcleo… Nucléolo, Dendritas, Cuerpo Celular, Célula de Schwann, Vaina de Mielina, Axón, Ramificaciones Terminales. _El incesante golpeteo de mi corazón resonaba en mis oídos con claridad. ¿Me ponía nerviosa la pregunta, o la persona que me la hacía?

**-Núcleo, Nucléolo, Dendritas, Cuerpo Celular, Célula de Schwann, Vaina de Mielina, Axón, Ramificaciones Terminales.** Dije de la manera más calmada que pude, de igual manera se oyó de forma atropellada.

**-Bien.-** Respondió de manera monótona. **–Por lo menos alguien recuerda lo que estudio alguna vez-** aquello no era el alago que esperaba, pero mis mejillas me delataron. Una negra mirada, me re-ojeo, antes de volver a la clase. Aquella clase resulto ser más de lo que se podía esperar, magnificas y claras explicaciones, especificaciones biológicas, diapositivas, dibujos, marcadores de colores. Quede maravillada, Uchiha sensei, había hecho de Biología superior mi asignatura favorita en tan solo una clase.

…_Nuestro acercamiento empezó con las clases, la relación maestro y alumna… Pronto nos quedaría pequeña. Lo nuestro seria más intenso que el 'Impulso Nervioso'…_

Me encantaba la Biología, para mi felicidad la veía tres veces a la semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes, a la última hora de la tarde… Siempre llegaba de primera y tomaba el mejor asiento, desde la primera clase no tuve escapatoria, porque cada vez que Uchiha sensei tenía oportunidad, me hacia una pregunta. Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas y media de clases

**-Yo creo que la tiene agarrada contigo Sakura-** me comento Ino, mientras tomábamos el almuerzo en el comedor. **–Haruno-** Profirió Ino en un intento de imitar la voz del profesor, gesto que nos hizo reír a todos en la mesa, incluyéndome. Pudiera ser que Uchiha sensei la hubiera agarrado conmigo pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a que el me hiciera preguntas, me gustaba el sonido de su voz, la manera en que paraba frente a toda la clase, la manera en que vestía… la manera en que…

Me costaba creerlo, acaso yo… ¿gustaba de mi profesor? Eso no podía ser… siempre me había hecho la 'tonta' con respecto a debatir conmigo misma respecto a mí profesor. Simplemente porque había sido tan idiota e ingenua de enamorarme de él, y mi 'yo' no quería aceptarlo… Porque era imposible, un hombre como él… Jamás se fijaría en mí, en la chica pelirosa, en la sabelotodo de la clase. Los ojos me escocieron, sin querer saber más nada al respecto. Tome mi bandeja que estaba casi repleta de comida, y me levante del asiento, el apetito había desaparecido, y no quería llorar delante de mis amigos, no me sentía capaz de crear una mentira lo realmente convincente.

**-¿Sakura a dónde vas?** Pregunto Ino.

**-Tengo que entregar un libro en la biblioteca.**- dije sin pensar.

**-Te acompaño-** dijo levantándose del asiento.

**-No hace falta, ya se el camino**- le dije tratando de sonreírle para que se convenciera.

**-Pero….-** ¡rayos! Ino era de lo más fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía, yo lo que más quería era huir de ese lugar, y estaba interfiriendo en mis planes.

**Yo la acompaño.** Dijo mí salvadora Hinata.

**Está bien.** Dijo Ino al fin convencida, para volver a sentarse frente a su nueva conquista Sai.

Hinata camino tras de mí, entregamos la bandeja, sin antes recibir la amenazante mirada de una de las cocineras por dejar la comida casi intacta.

Por fin logre salir, y de la nada las manos de Hinata me tomaron.

**Tenemos que hablar.** Me dijo con voz arrulladora.

Asentí, y camine junto a ella, sin ver hacia donde iba. Que patética era cuando me deprimía… motivo de depresión esta vez: 'Un Hombre' casualmente era la primera vez que lloraba por uno… Lloraba por uno que es unos años mayor que yo, es hermoso, es apuesto, es brillante e inteligente, es mi profesor, seguramente ya estará casado, y tendrá una hermosa familia… Ya las lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara pesadas, humedeciendo mi rostro. Hinata me sentó en un banquillo bajo un frondoso árbol, apartado de la multitud, donde los muchachos no pensarían en buscarnos… Hinata parecía vidente, ese don para adivinar cosas era muy preciso.

**-Sakura-** me llamo. Levante la cara, y me encontré con esos ojos cristalinos comprensivos y a la espera para consolarme.

**-No te hagas más daño, suéltalo de una vez-** me pidió, de manera dulce pero a la vez exigente, a ella no podía negárselo, tenía que decírselo a alguien… y ella era la persona y la amiga indicada.

Me aclare la garganta pero igual mí voz sonaba extraña. **–Y… Yo… A mí me...-** las lagrimas y la desolación no me dejaban hablar. **-¿Lloras, por algo, o por alguien?-** pregunto, otra vez adivinaba. **–Alguien-** le admití.** –A de ser alguien importante-** Esa chica era experta leyendo el pensamiento. **–Él lo es para mí… yo no lo soy para él.-** Mis dedos trataban de secar mis lágrimas, pero mientras más trataba de borrar la humedad de mi rostro, esta se hacía más intensa.-**¿De quién se trata?-** cuestiono. Sentía pena de responder, no quería que mi amiga sintiera lastima de mi… por mi enamoramiento sin sentido. Ella tomo mis manos, brindándome seguridad y confianza, ella no era de esas chicas que eran capaces de reírse en tu cara, por tus idioteces… Ella era Hinata y era muy distinta a las demás.

**-Uchiha sensei.** –le confesé, y fue como si me hubieran quitado una tonelada de rocas de mi pecho. Le sostuve la mirada mientras era víctima de una mirada cristalina que podía ver más allá que cualquiera. **–Entiendo-** dijo ella apretando mis manos sudorosas entre las suyas. Su expresión mostraba, comprensión, demasiada comprensión. **–Él no es imposible-** me aclaro, ¿Hinata estaba tratando de darle alas a mis ilusiones? **– ¡No solo es imposible, es inalcanzable!-** Estalle, mis manos temblaban en las suyas, amenazando con soltarse, pero ella me sostuvo fuertemente, a estas alturas mis ojos eran las cuencas del río Nilo, y mis mejillas el sendero del caudal del río.

Ella suspiro y cerró sus ojos. **– Te confesare algo –** susurro ella. **- ¿Qué?** Pregunte de una vez, siendo grosera. **– Hace un tiempo, estuve en una situación parecida – **me confeso, riendo como si estuviera memorando la cosa más divertida de su vida. **– No me des esperanzas –** le pedí. **– No todo está perdido – **dijo. -**Hinata.** Le solté prácticamente amenazante.– **Mi novio es el profesor de deportes Sakura –** me dijo algo apenada, pero demás contenta. Aquello me dejo perpleja Hinata era la 'novia' del profesor de deportes. **– ¿El profesor Uzumaki? – **cuestione. - **¡Aja!** - Afirmo ella. **- ¿desde hace cuanto? –** interrogue. **– Desde hace unos 6 meses, ya ves, puedo servirte de ejemplo –** Me aconsejo. **– Pero, ¿Cómo, cuando, donde y porque?** Estaba intrigadísima no podía creer, que aquel ser tan dulce e inocente estuviera saliendo con ese profesor. **– Es una larga historia –** suspiro, miro a su alrededor como buscando algo, o alguien quien pudiera divulgar lo que estaba a punto de confesarme. **– Mira –** me dijo señalando disimuladamente con su cabeza. Enseguida voltee y allí estaba el motivo de mi depresión caminando, por el pasillo de concreto que llevaba a los salones, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante, el no desviaba la mirada y yo no podía apartar mi vista del imán que eran sus ojos. Mis mejillas parecían los focos rojos de algún semáforo. Y por fin el volvió la mirada al frente… ¿esbozando una sonrisa?

**-¡Vaya!** - Soltó Hinata. **- ¿Qué? –** pregunte de inmediato. **– Menuda manera de mirar – **Replico Hinata. **– Es tan guapo –** dije con voz apagada que no disimulaba mi entusiasmo. ¿Aquella mirada representaría algo?** – Sí lo es, pero… No es mi tipo –** dijo mi amiga burlonamente. **– Menos mal –** le dije dándole un leve empujón. **– El destino no está escrito todavía, no seas pesimista.-** Me alentó. **– Quisiera poder tener tu suerte ­- **le dije.

…"_Para ese entonces no sabía, mi camino parecía incierto… Ahora no lo es, porque tu ojos me vigilan"…_

Pasaron unos minutos, y Hinata me conto los detalles de cómo había surgido su romance, con el profesor Uzumaki, ella radiaba ese aire de tonta enamorada… lo quería sin duda… De la nada empecé a sentirme adormecida, pesada, fatigada, sentía frio… aquello era extraño…consulte mi reloj faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a clases.

**-¿Quieres agarrar el mejor puesto verdad?** Me pregunto. **– Por supuesto –** respondí. Caminamos hasta llegar al edificio donde teníamos clases de Biología, para mi suerte el salón estaba vacío, pero por otro lado me sentía atontada, fatigada, me tire pesadamente en el asiento afincando mi cabeza en mis libros. Mi amiga adivina, poso su mano sobre mi frente.** –Fiebre emocional –** diagnostico la futura pediatra. **- ¡que patética soy! - **dije por lo bajo tratando de ocultar el rostro entre mis brazos. De repente la estampida de alumnos irrumpió en salón. Mi profesor favorito, mi amor prohibido, ingreso al salón con paso decidido dejando su maletín sobre el escritorio sacando todo lo necesario para la clase y… un montón de hojas blancas… ¡el examen!Había olvidado completamente que en la clase pasada habíamos presentado nuestro primer parcial. Mi cabeza era un mar de nervios, que mi cuerpo se negaba a reflejar por el malestar sentimental que me había golpeado. Empezó a llamarnos por orden de lista… ¡por favor, que mí examen haya desaparecido!había estudiado muchísimo para ese examen, había parecido un ratón de biblioteca la semana antes del examen… y resulto que mis investigaciones y las horas devorando libros habían valido la pena… los tips que había investigado los había vaciado en el examen.

**- Haruno –** me llamo. Con mucho esfuerzo me levante del asiento, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, y un calor que me estaba quemando la piel. Me enfile hasta que llegue frente a él, levante la mirada y su mano derecha me tendía una hoja… mi examen, lo tome con cuidado, y tuve el atrevimiento de mirarle, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos frunció el seño. Me voltee rápidamente, quería volver a mí asiento y no levantarme de allí nunca más. Me volví a arrojar sobre la silla. Hinata no estaba a mi lado, se había levantado al oír su nombre. En cuestión de segundo. **- ¿Cuánto sacaste?** Me pregunto. Nisiquiera había visto mi examen, lo tome con dedos temblorosos… y 100/100… mis ojos se expandieron, al ver una fina y estilizada letra, plasmada con bolígrafo negro… en ellas se leía… "Brillante" "Felicitaciones"…mi corazón dio un salto, Hinata me mostro su examen. 99/100 ambas sonreímos muy és de que acabo la entrega nos sumimos, en la profunda y complicada clase de las hormonas.

Esa ingenua e inocente chica, me había hecho poner su atención en ella, desde que la vi entre los 38 alumnos cursantes de biología superior, lo primero ese color de cabello tan poco común, y luego esos ojos verdes cautivantes, no podía negarlo me había llamado la atención esa jovencita. Pero… era mi alumna, así que trate de seguir como sí nada me hubiese perturbado. A simple vista parecía distinta a las demás, cosa que pronto descubriría. Sakura Haruno resulto ser, inteligente, astuta, aplicada, respetuosa, estudiosa, la alumna que cualquier profesor quisiese tener en su curso. No pude evitarlo desde la primera clase probé su intelecto, haciéndole una pregunta, cosa que se me volvió costumbre, todas las clases después de esa no pude evitar, preguntarle algo referente al tema, siempre respondía pero, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, respondía con esa dulzura, cosa que me hacía sentir desconsiderado, como un hostigador, seguramente la intimidaba, le causaba miedo, pero ella se apodero de una seguridad a medida de que las clases fueron avanzando, cosa que me dejo desconcertado, siempre había considerado absurdo que un profesor gustara de sus alumnas… pero siempre hay una excepción y la mía parecía ser esa jovencita de exótica cabellera rosa. La cual siempre se sentaba en el mismo asiento, en el cual yo podía localizarla sin ningún esfuerzo, la observaba mientras escribía en clases, como esa larga cabellera caía sobre su rostro. Solía sorprenderme a mí mismo cuando me descubría observándola fijamente, ella inocente de todo no se percataba.

…"_La atracción por la pelirosa se había infiltrado por sus ojos, había sido procesada por su cerebro, una vez razonada se había colado en su torrente sanguíneo, haciendo que su corazón se alterara cada vez que la veía"…_

Solo tenía que esperar amargamente el pasar de los días, para no verla más… para no ser más el profesor de mi alumna favorita, aunque seguramente quisiera solicitar que se me asignara la siguiente cátedra de bilogía para volverla a ver. Verla en carne y hueso, porque ella ya se había metido en mis sueños y no me dejaba dormir tranquilamente, me molestaba con ella aun cuando estaba ausente, cuando ella ignoraba lo que había ocasionado en mí, pero todo mi enojo desaparecía cuando la veía otra vez.

Llego el día que después de tanta clases me toco evaluar al grupo. Diseñe un examen especial, quería probar el conocimiento del grupo, y sobre todo el de ella. En el salón reino un silencio sepulcral ese día, pero a la escasa hora, yacía una pelirosa dejando su examen sobre mí escritorio.

**-¿Todo bien?-** Le pregunte. Ella asintió y se retiro tímidamente, permitiéndome evaluar su vestuario cuando me dio la espalda, unos lindos jeans de aspecto desgastado, que le quedaban ceñidos a los que parecían unas buenas piernas, una blusa de tiras negras, que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel, deje de apreciar su belleza cuando cruzo la puerta del salón y su cabellera dejo de ondear antes mis ojos por ese día. Ese día llegue a mi casa, donde vivía solo ya desde hace tres años, estaba fastidiado, las secretarias, asistentes, profesoras y demás buscaban la manera de involucrarse conmigo, mi mente estaba en otra cosa… en una joven pelirosa, de despampanante belleza que mis ojos no querían obviar, ella era una dulce chica en la flor de la edad, yo era un hombre que había pasado esa etapa hace rato, en lo único que pensaba era en ascender en mi trabajo, progresar, y terminar de edificar mi vida, estoy más cerca de los 28 años que de los 27…

Me quite la ropa, quedándome solo en bóxers, tome un gran vaso de té helado y me lo lleve a la mesa, organice mi agenda rápidamente, y busque los exámenes de mis alumnos, con prisa busque el de Sakura, una vez encontrado lo coloque frente a mí, encendí la lámpara y me propuse a leer… su letra era estilizada, clara, pulida muy femenina. Corregir su examen fue exactamente lo que esperaba, todo correcto, detalladamente explicado sin ninguna falta de ortografía además, una vez terminado con la maravilla de examen no dude en colocarle la nota merecida, le hubiera puesto 200 si fuera permitido. Era ridículo que me impacientara la idea de no poder verla… tener que esperar hasta el miércoles para poder verla… ¿y hoy era? Así… lunes… ¡maldición!

Después de terminar con los 38 exámenes, me fui a la cama, muy grande para mí solo… Me tire en ella colocando una almohada bajo mi cabeza encendiendo mi televisor de pantalla plana, buscaría algo interesante que ver…

No supe cuando me quede dormido… pero lo cierto era que no quería despertar…

_**-Uchiha sensei…-**_ _susurro mi alumna sobre mi oído, mientras yo besaba la piel de su cuello. Era deliciosa, y yo me aprovechaba de que la tenia tendida en mis brazos, sobre mi escritorio, que estaba vacío de un golpe había tirado todos mis papeles al suelo, lo que tenía sobre el ahora era mucho más importante. Me aparte de su cuello y la mire, aun en esas circunstancia seguía siendo tan jodidamente inocente, con esos ojos entrecerrados, su boca entre abierta buscando aire, los botones de su camisa abierto dejándome ver un sexy sostén blanco de encaje, aquel diminuto short que cargaba había dejado a mi disposición sus piernas, entre las cuales me hallaba prisionero, ella abrió los ojos al sentirme lejos…_

_**-Sensei- **__me llamo, metiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos, acercándome a ella, sintiendo esos exquisitos labios sobre los míos, no permití que siguiera hablando, atrape sus labios, delineándolos con mi lengua, ella me dio el paso que buscaba, su lengua jugaba con la mía en un juego frenético y excitante en grado sumo, sus tembloroso dedos bajaron desde mi cabello hasta los botones de mi camisa, deshaciéndose de ellos uno por uno. Con delicadeza sus manos abrieron mi camisa, y escurrieron en mi pecho, manos húmedas y cálidas. Esa jovencita estaba volviéndome loco, su inocencia brotaba por cada tramo de su piel, con extrema delicadeza ella corrió mi camisa por mis hombros hasta que resbalo por mis brazos, cayendo en algún lugar del salón, ambos permanecíamos de pie mientras yo estrechaba su cuerpo contra el mí, y contra la pizarra acrílica que se encontraba tras ella. Me deshacía con prisa de su cinturón y del botón de su short, ya sus manos me torturaban acariciando mi abdomen sentía escalofríos más intensos cada vez que sus dedos se acercaban a la bragueta de mi pantalón, tendría que hacerlo pronto… me estaba apretando dolosamente… el broche de mi pantalón hizo un sonoro ¡click! Cuando ella por fin pudo abrirlo… me fije en la escena, mi alumna la del brillante promedio a punto de hacer el amor con su profesor de biología superior… la alumna que ahora abría los pantalones de su sensei… no pude evitar sonreír ante la excitante imagen que tenía delante de mí… cualquiera que nos viera en ese momento pensaría que era un abusador o asechador, pero lo cierto era que tenia la autorización de mi alumna… y… un incesante 'bip' 'bip' 'bip' repicaba en mis oídos… muy cerca de ellos…_

Me desperté sobresaltado, ya estaba amaneciendo y mi despertador me estaba avisando, le di un leve golpe para que dejara de soltar ese insoportable sonido, baje la vista a mis bóxers y tenía un gran problema en medio de mis piernas. ¡Maldición! El dolor era insoportable tenía que hacerme cargo ahora antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Había soñado con lo mismo que el martes… una y otra vez…

De muy mala gana de dirigí al baño, patalee los bóxers a algún lado, y me metí bajo la ducha, que enseguida alivianaron mis músculos, pero mi miembro palpitaba de manera incesante, suspire en señal de fastidio mi alumna me había llegar hecho llegar hasta ese extremo, o simplemente era que mi persona era un pervertido. Sí seguramente era eso. No lo pensé más, y puse manos a la obra, favor de mi satisfacción. Resulto más placentero que de costumbre, ya que mi imaginación conservaba asiduamente la imagen de mi alumna. Después de terminar, me insulte a mi mismo por no haber traído alguna toalla, y salí de mi habitación chorreando agua. Llegue a la cesta donde tenía las toallas, y seque con una mi cabello para luego amarrarla a mi cintura, abrí la puerta de mi armario, buscando al cómodo para ir a impartir clases. Tome unos bóxers limpios, unos jeans, una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra. Una vez listo, baje prepare pan tostado, huevos, tocino y café. Después de unos minutos cepille mis dientes tome todos los papeles necesarios más lo exámenes que había corregido la noche anterior, salí de la casa con uno de los tantos botones del un mini control remoto abrí el portón de la cochera y saque mi auto. Como era mi costumbre tome, el camino con menos transito. Viole unas cuantas normas de responsabilidad vial, camino a la universidad. En el camino trataba de pensar en cosas corrientes, pero Sakura siempre aparecía entre ellas, acelere y cambie la velocidad para subir la cuesta y acceder al estacionamiento de la universidad.

Tome mi maletín, e ingrese al recinto universitario saludando levemente a mis colegas, entre ellos a Naruto, quien lucía una inmensa sonrisa, seguramente la alumna Hyuuga ya le habría alegrado el día. El profesor de deportes parecía más un alumno que un profesor, lograba comunicarse e incluso jugarse con sus alumnos, pero su alumna especial era Hinata Hyuuga, sentía envidia por él, su suerte yo la deseaba.

Por fin había llegado el bendito miércoles, estaba hastiado de tanto esperar, camine al edificio donde me tocaba impartir la última clase del día… todos mis alumnos que esperaban en el pasillo desaparecieron al ver mi rastro en el pasillo. Unos cuantos más y me hallaba en mi escritorio vaciando el contenido, saque los exámenes, y mi vista se poso a la derecha segunda fila cuarto asiento y allí estaba ella, al lado de la joven Hyuuga, Sakura lucia alicaído, incluso su rostro estaba oculto entre sus libros y entre sus brazos.

La preocupación me embargo, rápidamente empecé a entregar los exámenes hasta llegar al de ella, se levanto de su asiento prácticamente tambaleándose, menos mal que no era de esas alumnas aficionadas a andar en tacones, sus ojos esmeraldinos se encontraron con los míos, esos ojos lucían apagados, hinchados y rojos, la evalué rápidamente y sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosa, al igual que su nariz, sus labios destilaban un color rojo. Esas eran las claras señales de un refriado, su examen escapo de mis manos, y aterrizaron en las de su dueña, quien se tumbo pesadamente sobre su lugar, la señorita Hyuuga enseguida la socorrió tratando de mantenerla despierta en la clase, y Sakura coopero. Se mantuvo todo lo atenta que era posible en la clase, me era difícil dar la clase a sabiendas de su estado.

Ese día le hice una sencilla pregunta que ella respondió con un tono de voz muy triste. Al finalizar, vi como Hyuuga se ofrecía a llevarla a casa, pero ella testaruda se negó, con cierta tristeza Hinata Hyuuga dejo el salón, seguramente Naruto la esperaba, yo aguarde pacientemente hasta que mi alumna abandonara el salón si era posible iría tras ella, ella volvió a tambalearse peligrosamente, mientras agarraba todas sus pertenencias… cuando iba en la puerta todos sus útiles se vinieron abajo, y no pude quedarme en mí lugar, corrí ayudarla…

Sus ojos sorprendidos me observaron mientras recogía el desastre. Cogí los pesados libros, y procedí a entregárselos. **-¿Te encuentras bien Haruno?-** pregunte. **–Sí-** dijo ella débilmente tomando sus cosas. **–Gracias-** me dijo quedamente, para abandonar el salón con una débil carrera. Permanecí unos minutos como un grandísimo idiota pensando en el siguiente paso. Un fuerte relámpago sacudió las instalaciones, haciendo que las luces titilaran pero sin apagarse, sin pensarlo más tome mi maletín y partí en busca de Sakura. No la encontré en ningún lugar del edificio, ni afuera de este donde un torrencial aguacero mecía peligrosamente la rama de los arboles. ¡Demonios! Sakura se había ido bajo semejante lluvia, en ese estado, corrí hasta el estacionamiento, subí a mi auto y arranque enseguida. Encendí las luces del auto lo más altas que pude, mientras giraba mis ojos en todas las direcciones.

A unas tres cuadras de la universidad vi a una chica de empapada cabellera rosa que trataba de cubrirse con su mochila. Acelere, y me pare bruscamente a un lado de la cera que ella transitaba, ella se apoyo de una pared, pero sus piernas se negaban a cooperar y sin nada se vino al suelo. Me acerque rápidamente y la evalué, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y la lluvia golpeaba su diminuto cuerpo sin piedad, se había desmayado, la tome en brazos, y la subí al auto, corrí y subí también, arranque sin miramientos, encendí la calefacción, tenía que atenderla rápidamente…

Su tos la hacía sacudirse, lo más recomendable era llevarla a mi casa, después de todo yo también era medico, llegue lo más rápido que pude estacione bruscamente, afinque mi dedo firmemente en el botón que abría mi garaje, a paso desquiciantemente lento la puerta se abrió, y por fin pude entrar. Me baje veloz, abrí la puerta del copiloto y volví a cargarla en brazos, la lleve hasta mi habitación, la coloque sobre la cama, y tome mi auxiliar de medicina que se hallaba sobre la mesa de noche, tome el estetoscopio evalué sus vías respiratorias, estaban algo obstruidas… su corazón latía bien, respiraba con cierta dificultad, y sus parpados temblaban, cuando los examine con la linterna…

No había tiempo que perder, tenía que darle una ducha, administrarle medicamentos y si era preciso obligarla a comer… la palidez que tenía su piel empezaba a asustarme. Toda mi postura de medico había desaparecido cuando por mi mente se cruzo la idea de tener que desvestirla para poder aplicar el tratamiento. Suspire, tendría que emplear todo el autocontrol… trague con pesadez, cuando me incline para desatar sus converse, ¡oh diablos! Esos zapatos se convirtieron en mi pesadillas cuando intente desatarlos, luego las empapadas medias… de repente.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Me pregunto débilmente una voz.

**-Estas delirando por la fiebre.** Le dije, ella me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de apartarse de mí, pero sus movimientos eran torpes. Estuvo a punto de caer de la cama.

**-¿Aprovechas mi delirio?** Cuestiono.

**-Solo intento aliviarte el malestar-** le dije.

**-¿Desnudándome?-** interrogo.

**-¿Puedes hacerlo tú?-** le pregunte, pidiendo internamente que respondiera un 'sí' para no verme en la tarea de hacerlo.

**-Puedo hacerlo-** respondió flojamente.

**-Te prepare el baño-** dije.

**-Quiero ir a mi casa-** me pidió.

**-No puedes cuidar de ti misma en este estado-** le ataje.

**-¿Quieres abusar de mí?** Me interrogo, sino estuviera en ese estado mí respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa al instante.

**-No-** replique.** –Toma la ducha y vístete, yo me encargare del resto-** le advertí. Ella tembló tangiblemente al levantarse de la cama, tanteando la pared llego hasta la pared del baño e ingreso allí con sumo cuidado. Yo me debatía entre dejarla bañarse en la tina o bajo la ducha, las dos cosas eran un riesgo, parada bajo la ducha podría desmayarse y… bueno ya se sabe el resto, y en la tina corría el riesgo de quedarse dormida por agotamiento físico y ahogarse. Preferí preguntar.

**-¿Prefieres la ducha o la tina?** Pregunte.

**-Tina, por favor. **Pidió mientras se sentaba sobre el inodoro, tambaleándose. Abrí la llave deje que la tina se llenara hasta una medida segura, y que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada. **–Está listo-** asegure. **–Gracias-** susurro ella sin moverse. Ella me dedico una mirada la cual entendí como: 'No voy a desvestirme delante de ti, puedes irte'. Asentí y la deje sola, cerré la puerta del baño y luego la de la habitación me dirigí a la cocina, para prepararle algo que le subiera las defensas, lo más recomendable por supuesto 'sopa'. Caos otra vez, la única vez que había preparado sopa, era las veces que amanecía con aquellas terribles resacas. Supongo que para aliviar un malestar la cosa era distinta. Solo había una persona en el mundo que podía aliviarme en ese momento mi madre.

Tome el teléfono del sofá, y marque el número de la casa de mis padres. Una, dos, tres cuatro (contesta).

**-Aló-** canturreo mi madre desde la otra línea.

**-Mamá-** dije.

**-Sasuke kun, que felicidad que llamas hijo-** articulo mi madre alegre.

**-Sí mamá lo mismo digo-** dije.

**-¿Y eso que llamas a esta hora? ¿Paso algo?**-pregunto angustiada.

**-No pasa nada… solo es un problema de cocina…** dije cortante. No quería imaginarme la cara de mí mamá.

**-¿Cocina? ¿Necesitas preparar algo?** Interrogo. Gracias a Dios y era madre y estaba dotada del don de la deducción. Le pregunte lo que necesitaba para preparar… anote en una hoja, y me dirigí a la cocina, mientras mi madre soltaba una larga charla acerca de los preparativos de la boda de mi hermano, de la cual iba a ser el padrino. ¡Genial! Padrino de bodas del ser más fastidioso del universo. Por supuesto no podía negarme.

**-Sasuke kun, ¿Estás enfermo?** **Que estas preparando todo eso.** Dijo mi madre.

**-No, no es para mí-** dije acercándome al final de la conversación.

**-Ya veo. Espero que luego me cuentes.** Me dijo mi madre adivinando lo que pasaba en mi casa.

**-Lo hare-** dije para calmarla. **–Buenas noches mamá-** articule.

**-Buenas noches Sasuke kun, te quiero.** Canturreo dulcemente.

**-Yo también-** solté mientras colgaba.

Ya todo, estaba listo, me apresure a servirlo mientras buscaba en la alacena, los antialérgicos, analgésicos y todo lo necesario. Alcance a oír un leve estornudo, proveniente de mi habitación, tome la bandeja y camine con cuidado de no derramar nada, me las ingenie para abrir la puerta de la habitación, y la encontré envuelta en las sabanas, a punto de dormirse.

**-Sakura-** la llame, ella abrió los ojos, que enseguida se tornaron sorprendidos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más. Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces.

**-¿para qué es todo eso?-** pregunto.

**-Tienes que comer algo-** le pedí.

**-No tengo hambre-** me dijo. Con vergüenza.

**-Te comerás todo esto, quieras o no-** le solté, como amenaza, ella dio un brinquito en la cama y se acomodo para recibir la bandeja. La coloque sobre sus piernas, y ella contemplo maravillada lo que se hallaba antes sus ojos, tomo el cubierto y dio el primer sorbo, yo solo podía aguardar pacientemente su reacción.

**-Esta delicioso-** me aclamo con una sonrisa encantadora. No me retire de allí hasta asegurarme por mí mismo de que se había comido todo, luego le coloque en las manos los medicamentos y un vaso de agua. Ella arrugo el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

**-Tómalos-** le pedí.

**-No me gustan las medicinas-** dijo haciendo gestos de niña.

**-Si quieres ser médico, tienes que dar el ejemplo-** objete.

Ella bufo, y siguió comiendo con calma lo que le había preparado. Retire la bandeja. Y me senté a su lado ambos permanecimos en un angustioso silencio.

**-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?** Me pregunto.

**-Eres mi alumna, debo velar por tu bienestar-** asegure.

**-¡Oh!** Exclamo a ella. **–Pero, ¿No es demasiado? Un profesor no tiene este tipo de atenciones con sus alumnos-** dictamino.

**-Alumna-** corregí.

**-¿Y porque yo?-** interrogo medio segundo después. La conversación estaba llegando al punto inminente. Ella parecía ansiosa, y yo no podía negar.

**-Me interesas-** suspire, había dicho aquello sin pensar.** –Y mucho-** declare, de nuevo… sin pensar.

**Pero, Uchiha sensei.** Coloque un dedo sobre sus labios.

**-En estos momentos, no soy tu profesor, y tú no eres mi alumna-** dictamine. Sus ojos se expandieron de alegría como si hubiera anhelado todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

**-¿De qué clase de interés, estamos hablando?-** Interrogo ella entusiasmada. Cerré los ojos y suspire pesadamente.

**-Ahora que tengo oportunidad espero aclarártelo-** le asegure, me estaba controlando el verla en mi cama, con una de mi camisas, era un pasaje directo para mandar al diablo el autocontrol. Ella se incorporo de mejor manera y permaneció atenta y callada otorgándome todo derecho de palabra, ahora era ella quien hacia las preguntas, y yo tenía que respondérselas. Rodé mis ojos hasta posarme en unos verdes, que llameaban de inquietud.

**-Sakura, me interesas como mujer-** afirme de una vez por todas. **–He tratado de verte como mi alumna pero, me ha sido imposible… Me has estado molestando en sueños y…-** ella se acercaba cada vez más y más a mí, sin temor, se acercaba con interés, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más grande del mundo, se acerco tanto que quedo frente a mí. **-¿Ya te sientes mejor?**- pregunte en un patético intento de desviar la conversación, ella rio.

**-Ya estoy mejor… Pero no me cambies el tema… está muy interesante…-**

No pude evitar reír… ella estaba a escasos centímetros de mí rostro riendo junto conmigo, yo estaba conteniendo las ganas de arremeter contra ella pero… me controlaba, su cuerpo emanaba un olor exquisito, esa camisa blanca le quedaba mucho mejor a ella que a mí… sus piernas flexionadas sosteniendo su peso, podía verlas perfectamente completas casi, a no ser por los escasos centímetros de piel que mi camisa aun cubría, podía disfrutar de la vista de su cuello, terso…

**-¿Qué cosas… sueñas conmigo?-** Pregunto algo nerviosa, y expectante.

**-No quieres saberlo…-** le ataje.

**-Eso, no puedes saberlo-** me susurro, sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, no la había visto acercarse, estaba ocupado en mirarla a los ojos. Se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello húmedo, sus ojos fijos en los míos, esa camisa que yo podía arrancar fácilmente, su cercanía prácticamente podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

**-Sakura…-** susurre como advertencia, lo que estaba planeando era peligroso, y sobre todo para ella.

**-Sasuke kun.-** susurro ella haciendo que nuestro alientos chocaran, sus ojos se iban cerrando a medida que se acercaba.

**-Estás enferma… debes descansar.-** dije pesadamente tratando de alejarme. Ella poso sus manos sobre mí rostro… y adiós autocontrol, sus dulces labios tuvieron el contacto por primera vez, yo tome su rostro y estrelle sus labios con los míos… una y otra vez atrape sus delicias de labios, mientras sus manos arrugaban la tela de mí camisa… eran ganas desmedidas las que tenia de poder probarla, hale un poco su labio inferior, ella jadeo levemente, haciendo inhalar su tibio exhalar, mi lengua sedienta se abrió paso hasta encontrarse con la suya… la cual una vez presa no quise soltar, sus jadeos se hicieron más sonoros a medida que nuestro beso subía de tono.

Mis fantasías y mis sueños con Sakura eran grandiosos, pero tenerla verdaderamente en mis brazos era como perder la cabeza.

No podía creerlo aquello que había creído posible se estaba volviendo realidad… el mismo día que había decido renunciar… a él… todo había surgido de la manera más inesperada. Solo recordaba que había odiado a mi suerte por haber tenido el primer encuentro con mi profesor en una situación devastadora, había sido grosera y descortés, tanto así que abandone el edificio a la carrera… a la carrera prácticamente rodando por las escaleras, luego la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre mi sin contemplaciones, mi cuerpo recibía las gotas como pequeñas piedras que golpeaban mi piel, mi cuerpo no daba más, lo último que vi fue una pared en la cual me apoye para luego dejarme caer. Me pareció haber dormido horas, cuando desperté desorientada y como si me hubiera bebido un frasco completo de somníferos. Alguien me hacia cosquillas en los pies, con esfuerzo abrí mis ojos… y vi a un hombre de cabello negro pelear con los cordones de mis zapatos… Ese chico se parecía tanto a mi profesor. ¿Un momento? Él era mi profesor, y que hacía yo en aquel lugar con él… ni idea… ¿Qué pretendía? Ni idea. Lo cierto era que mi cuerpo y mi mente se negaban a trabajar como equipo. Tras una incoherente charla me hallaba sumergida en una espaciosa tina. Estaba en su baño, y a su cuidado. El agua que cubría mi cuerpo me hacia tiritar, estaba muy fría, permanecí allí el tiempo que fue preciso, para luego salir dando traspiés, y resbalando peligrosamente. Llegue a la habitación en una prodigiosa hazaña, me dirigí al armario donde yacía la ropa que él me había ofrecido. El olor de su colonia era delicioso. Encajaba a la perfección con todo lo que él representaba al menos para mí. Me acosté en su amplia cama, y revolví las sabanas, para hacerme un huequito calientito. Después de unos minutos el ingreso con una bandeja en sus manos… aquello era demasiado pedir… Sí esto era un sueño… por favor… no me despiertes. En tono severo que no daba lugar a replicas me ofreció la comida. Yo no tenía ni pizca de hambre pero… ante esa mirada tenía que hacer el intento… para mi sorpresa esa sopa que había preparada había quedado deliciosa y se lo hice saber, una vez el tibio caldo resbalo por mi garganta no pude detenerme, devore todo en un santiamén, me sentí mejor después de tener el estomago lleno.

Pero no todo era como el color de mí cabello… Venían las medicinas… las cuales me rasparon ásperamente la garganta.

Después el tiempo empezó a andar en mi contra… necesitaba respuesta… necesitaba asegurarme de que todo era verdad… que él estaba conmigo, fuera del salón de clases donde nos habíamos conocido.

Nos sumergimos en una profunda conversación de la cual yo veía el punto final. Él me gustaba… yo le gustaba… ¿Qué más podía pedir?Mis esperanzas no habían sido vanas, ni carecían de fundamento. ¿Sí el solo tenía una fantasía conmigo? No aquello no era verdad… si no… no me hubiera rescatado…

Yo había dado el primer paso… sus labios era lo que yo estaba ansiando… no paraba de estremecerme cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban, y no podía evitarlo ansiaba su cercanía, el olor varonil de su piel, que me estrechara en sus fuertes brazos, a pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia de este tipo con algún otro chico, mis instintos parecían destilar entusiasmo en cada partícula de mi humanidad, animándome a responderle. Cooperando mente y cuerpo.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo se acoplaba al suya con perfecta armonía… parecíamos piezas destinadas a encajar una sobre la otra. A pesar que la ropa nos entorpecía el contacto. Con brío y fuerza me arrojo sobre la cama, cayendo ligeramente sobre mí, sus manos húmedas tomaron mis piernas y las colocaron con sutileza sobre la cama… levante la vista, maravillada con lo hermoso que se veía, respirado entrecortado, con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Yo parecía un vaso de agua en las manos de una persona que le fallara el pulso constantemente. Una torcida pero traviesa sonrisa curso su rostro, mis mejillas ardieron violentamente.

**-Eres hermosa…-** me alago. Estaba a punto de pensar y articular algún elogio, pero él me robo el aire, cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, como un acto reflejo mis manos se ubicaron en su cuello, me encanto la sensación de sus cabellos en mis dedos, finas hebras negra que estruje a un más, cuando la humedad de sus labios y su lengua dibujaron los contornos de mis hombros, y de mí clavícula. Solo ahí me percate de que sus manos iban escurriendo con magnifica habilidad la blanca camisa por mi cuerpo. Me vi asustada al imaginarme desnuda antes sus ojos, la rapidez con la que esa prenda podía ser despojada de mi cuerpo me aterraba, con un fuerte tirón de sus manos, la camisa dejaría de existir… y debajo de ella mi cuerpo no contaba con la presencia de elemental lencería, pues seguramente se hallaba en su secadora. Enseguida me distraje cuando esos indecorosos besos bajaron por mi pecho, y el botón que ocultaba mis senos se desprendió. Enseguida gire el rostro hacia el lado derecho, no quería que viera la cara de vergüenza que tenia, y como mi rostro titilaba en un color más oscuro que mi cabello. Lo escuche soltar una débil risita, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo giraron hacia el…

Su mirada era deslumbrante, era como si hubiera visto algo hermoso y de un valor incalculable. Se alejo de mí hasta erguirse por completo.

**-Ponte de pie, por favor.**- me pidió. No dude en levantarme aunque estuve a punto de dejar mis senos al descubierto en el movimiento, me apresure a cubrirme con la escasa tela de la camisa.

Sus manos surcaron mi rostro, con cariño abrumador.

**-No hay porque estar tan nerviosa-** me dijo con voz ronca y aterciopelada. Suspire y me arme de valor.

**-Es primera vez que me meto en estos asuntos-** susurre tratando de dejar claro mi principal estorbo, me atreví a levantar la mirada, sus ojos soltaban un brillo que no supe dilucidar.

**-¿Estas dispuesta aprender?-** me dijo con tranquilizadora e irresistible. Y yo asentí, esta era mi oportunidad dorada, y no iba a dejarla pasar. Pero el esperaba con calma mi respuesta.

**-Si quiero… aprender.-** confirme apenadísima, el me sonrió dejándome deslumbrada, haciéndome reír en un acto reflejo.

**-Bien, porque necesito de tu colaboración, para que te queden los conocimientos-** me dijo con voz clara y comprensiva. Que me hizo sentir tranquila y relajada, dispuesta a afrontar lo que se acercaba presuroso, no cabía duda de que era el mejor profesor que jamás había tenido, y ahora estaba dispuesto a enseñarme uno de los propósitos de la Biología.

**-Estoy dispuesta a colaborar-** dije quedamente, ese hombre era una prueba para mí… yo quería comprobar si podía ocasionar los mismos estragos que el generaba en mí. Tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre su pecho, trague con pesadez, cuando él se deshizo de la camisa. Que cayó al suelo generando un ruido seco, yo cerré los ojos al sentirme y hallarme desnuda… sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta ubicarse en mí cintura, mi piel se erizo ante el contacto, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos negros… que brillaban de deseo, impaciencia y lujuria… me encogí ante su intensa mirada, que ignore mi desnudez. Mis manos cobraron vida, y de movieron hasta los botones de su camisa azul, uno a uno fui desprendiéndolos. Mis dedos temblaban como si estuviera sufriendo de hipotermia, él permanecía con las manos en mí cintura, moviéndolas a intervalos, observándome mientras me enfrentaba al desafío de despojarlo de su ropa. Subí las manos hasta ubicarlas en sus hombros y deje resbalar la prenda, que cayó al suelo sin remedio. Y quede abismada, cuando vi su piel caucásica, piel que albergaba unos músculos definidos en una forma perfecta, sus bíceps, sus tríceps todo era una maravilla antes mis ojos, no pude evitar las ganas de tocar aquellas formas con mis manos, mis dedos encajaron en las hendiduras de sus músculos… era intenso y excitante, poder tocarlo, poder acariciar esa anatomía sedienta… humedecí mis labios para degustar de sus aroma varonil. Busque su cuello con desesperación, lo sentí jadear débilmente, era enloquecedor avanzar por su piel y arrancar algo de su sabor, sus pectorales duros como roca, que mordí levemente mis manos avanzaron hasta su abdomen definido en su totalidad, toda pena o vergüenza me abandono en ese momento.

Estaba a un pie de la complacencia, sus manos se metieron en mi cabellera, como si fuera hacerme una coleta, a medida que me acercaba al borde de su pantalón, una seguridad desconocida se abrió paso en mí, con manos tranquilas me deshice de su cinturón, luego el botón de su blue jean y por último el cierre, así su jean fue hacer compañía a las camisas esparcidas en el suelo.

Unos bóxers ajustados que lo hacían ver como un modelo prodigio resaltaban su virilidad de manera que no se podía ignorar, levante la mirada y me encontré con una sonrisa de suficiencia… después de todo tenia con que alardear.

Con su ayuda me incorpore había estado de cuclillas, su mirada era penetrante, y peligrosa, con un leve empujón ya estaba sentada sobre la cama y él se acercaba a mí con impaciencia…

Esa joven que estaba frente, a mi a pesar de su corta edad, parecía dispuesta a todo, después de haber manifestado unas escenas de acelerados nervios, enseguida ella se encargo de hacerme saber el por qué… ella ignoraba como actuar en lo que estábamos a punto de cometer, quise asegurarme de calmarla, para que se acoplara y dejara fluir el deseo en sus venas… temblorosa se deshizo de mi camisa, y después… yo era el capaz de detenerla, pero no quería disfrutaba del roce de sus labios sobre mí palidez, ella me hizo sentir lo que ninguna mujer había hecho hasta ahora… las combinación del deseo sexual, poseerla allí mismo y de ser cuidadoso, protegerla y asegurarme de hacer de ese momento una experiencia inolvidable.

La empuje levemente para que cayera sobre la cama, deseoso y desesperado, me incline y abrí paso a mi ansiedad, esos senos de color cremoso, de exquisita redondez, adornado con un lindo par de cerezas, me incline y bese uno de ellos mientras mi mano recorría la forma del otro…

**-¡Ah!-** jadeo ella al sentir el primer contacto, reí contra su piel… avanzaba poco a poco hasta su botón rosa, sintiendo sus ligeros temblores, abrí mi boca, para absorber, y resulto delicioso, más de lo que me imaginaba, mejor que en mis sueños… mil veces mejor… sus manos revolvían mi cabello incesantemente, cada vez que devoraba, sus jadeos coincidían con mis besos o con mis lamidas. Mi erección se hacía cada vez más dolorosa… no podría soportar más… había saciado cierta parte de mi sed, pero quería más…

Baje, por su delicado abdomen, liso y suave al tacto de mis labios, no perdí la oportunidad de morder su ombligo, y en una lamida llegue hasta su vientre… levante la vista, mi pupila, tenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios, en un afán de no dejar escapar sus gemidos… ya vería cuanto era capaz de resistirse. Pose mis manos sobre sus muslos y fui separándolos lentamente avanzando cada vez que se abrían ante mi vista.

Sin querer más me acerque a su intimidad, y roce con mis labios… ella se arque violentamente, arrojándose sobre la cama, con dos de mis dedos separe su tibia carne, y deje que mi lengua paseara por allí…

**-¡Ahh! ¡Sas…!-** no pudo continuar, porque había encontrado el punto que la había desarmado por completo.

Su sabor es indescriptible, su frenético movimiento de caderas, sus dulces gemidos, y sus violentas sacudidas, me avisaron del primer orgasmo, fue como si unas cuerdas invisibles hubiesen dejado de tirar de ellas, y había caído rendida en la cama con ojos cerrados, y gesto de placer desmedido. Volví a ascender por su cuerpo, dando cortos besos sobre su anatomía, fue como si la hubieran vuelto a conectar en la realidad… abrió los ojos, cuando roce sus labios, y me recibió con una amorosa sonrisa.

**-Gracias…-** susurro ella, mientras la besaba. Me separe un instante para quitarme los jodidamente molestos bóxers, buscando rápidamente en mí cajón un preservativo…

**-¿Puedo?-** pregunto, ella tendiendo una mano hacia mí. Sonreí, si eso era lo que ella quería yo con gusto se lo concedería… le entregue el preservativo, ella destapo la envoltura con los dientes, y saco el material. Se acerco a mí, con cuidado, coloque el preservativo, sobre la punta de mí voluminosa erección, para su vergüenza se vio obligada a utilizar las dos manos, tomo mi miembro entre sus manos haciéndome contener un grito de plena satisfacción, mientras la otra deslizaba la protección sobre mí herramienta, una vez listo, con uno de sus dedos pulgares hundió la punta… y yo tuve que morder mis labios para no grita de placer… ella me miro satisfecha, lo había hecho a la perfección… me acerque a ella, tumbándola sobre la cama, mientras la besaba, y tomaba sus piernas y las colocaba alrededor de mi cintura. Su mirada era ansiosa y expectante… sería el primero y el único…

**-Pero… dolerá.-** advertí.

**-Confió en ti.-** dijo ella muy segura, acariciando mi rostro. Tome aire, y comencé adentrarme, pero… era tan estrecha que solo pude entrar un poco. Ella permanecía mirándome aguardando por el dolor que sería inevitable, empuje un poco más y logre entrar aun más ella soltó un audible quejido, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza… me acerque a su rostro, y bese su frente… ella se tomo de mi cuello con fuerza a medida que yo avanzaba en su interior, y rozaba el éxtasis cuando esas paredes húmedas y cálidas me apresaban fuertemente. Las ganas que tenia de arremeter con todo me nublaban la conciencia, pero… ella lo era todo en ese momento.

Un impedimento en mi camino, aquel obstáculo que me impedía convertirla en mujer en mí mujer… hice presión y la barrera cedió. Ahogue su grito en un beso, que ella respondió de manera febril mordiendo mis labios e hincando sus uñas en mi espalda a medida que terminaba de hacerla mía y llegaba a los más profundo de ella…

Me oprimía de tal manera que sentía las ganas de explotar… pero quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera del encuentro… la ansiedad y el deseo corrían libres por mi cuerpo… coloque mis manos bajo su cuerpo para sostenerla, mientras arremetía… ella abrió los ojos, que se tornaron de un color oscuro y de una expresión de indescriptible placer… entre abrió su boca y empezó a gemir, muy bajito primero, arqueando su espalda rozando sus generosos senos con mi pecho, llevándome a un nivel de locura jamás experimentado…

_En sus cuerpos ardía la urgencia, de tenerse y darse todo… en ese mágico instante… la entrega y la consumación total, se presentaba en la escena Sensei-alumna… No importo la edad, no importo nada más… solo importaban ellos… Una chispa fue suficiente para encender el camino del barril de pólvora… que pronto explotaría… explotaría en éxtasis… el amor de ellos era algo que simplemente no debía a ver pasado… pero en las jugadas del destino… ella se había figado en su irresistible profesor y él en su brillante alumna… él la había hecho su mujer, ella le había hecho sentir lo que nunca nadie haría… _

"_Se enseñaron y aprendieron amarse"… Para eso estamos destinados… _

Los incesantes jadeos que ambos se arrancaban, eran la clara señal de la intensidad del encuentro, ambos se comían los labios al sentir el extenuante y placentero final… El interior de la pelirosa convulsionaba repetidamente, apresando el miembro de Sakura que intentaba en cada vaivén abrirse paso entre las estrechas paredes. Un fuerte grito de placer, y llego a la cima del cielo, tomando la mano de Sasuke… partiendo juntos…

El goce sacudió sus cuerpos, aun después de la consumación, ella estaba maravillada… todo había resultado 'hermoso'… más de lo que hubiera imaginado alguna vez… acariciaba los húmedos cabellos de su profesor, quien la besaba con devoción… ella era lo que él… había estado buscando… la pieza del rompecabezas de su vida… Sakura Haruno. La abrazo fuertemente temiendo que fuera un sueño, pero esa dulce voz llamándolo era completamente cierta… ya no era el incesante repiqueteo de su despertador… tomaron sus lugares en su cama… él, la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho… y ella se abrazo a él… suspirando, su sueño era una realidad… quería permanecer toda la noche junto él contemplándolo… pero sus parpados eran más pesados de lo normal… después de todo el hacer el amor con su sensei, había resultado ser la medicina indicada…

Desperté al sentir frías corrientes de aire, rodeando mi cuerpo, me revolví en esa cómoda cama… apretando las sabanas contra mi cuerpo… había tenido el sueño más hermoso de todos… abrí los ojos y aquel lugar no era mi habitación, me levante espantada… ¿un momento? No había sido un sueño, había sido demasiado real, demasiado vivido… demasiado, levante las sabanas y mi cuerpo desnudo estaba entre ellas… me incorpore buscando algo que ponerme, me dirigí al suntuoso armario de madera, y cogí una camisa negra. Que metí por mi cabeza, corrí al baño… y allí había un pequeño kit en el lavamanos… con todo lo necesario para asearme… peines, cepillos, y un cepillo de dientes gracias al cielo… ¿él habría comprado esto?Sí seguramente… suspire y abrí el grifo, lave mi cara cepille mis dientes… desenredé mi cabellos con mucho esfuerzo, tenía unos enmarañados nudos… por supuesto después de todo lo que hicimos anoche. Un delicioso aroma llego a la habitación enseguida el estomago me rugió, termine con mi habitual sesión personal… tenía en mente la idea de escurrirme a su cuarto de lavado para buscar mi sostén y mis braguitas al salir al pasillo mire de un lado al otro, tome la izquierda, y me dirigí a la puerta final… abrí con cuidado. Y bingo ¡el cuarto de lavado!Enseguida divise mis prendas guindadas en el tendedero… ¡qué horror!la vergüenza sacudió mi cuerpo… me las coloque rápidamente… tambaleándome sosteniéndome de la lavadora. Al salir cerré la puerta con cuidado y camine de puntillas deduciendo la dirección de la cocina por el exquisito aroma… al llegar a la sala eche un vistazo rápido, todo estaba impecablemente arreglado, el típico hogar de un soltero, sin pensar más me dirigí a la cocina. El cocinaba algo de espaldas, con unos pantalones de dormir… y sin franela… y yo que todavía no me acostumbraba a mi suerte, ni a su perfecta anatomía…

**-Buenos días-** susurre apoyándome de la barra de la cocina.

**-Buenos días-** respondió él, girándose hacia mí con la sartén en la mano girado una tortilla en el aire, que volvió a caer limpiamente en la sartén.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**- me pregunto, mientras apagaba la estufa. Y girándose hacia mí, dándome la excitante vista de su cuerpo.

**-E… Estoy perfecta-** articule. El esbozo una divertida sonrisa.

**-¿Desayuno?** Pregunto. Mi estomago rugió delatándome.

**-Por favor-** admití. Me hizo señas de que tomara asiento, en una de las altas sillas que rodeaban la barra, me subí, y brinque al sentir el frio material en mi desnudo trasero. El soltó una linda carcajada, mientras servía.

Una vez listo tomo asiento a mi lado sin quitarme los ojos de encima, yo fije mi vista en el desayuno y comencé a servirme… todo estaba caliente, pero yo tenía mucha hambre, mis ojos me delataron cuando los huevos y el tocino quemo mi paladar, tome un gran trago de jugo de naranja.

Él aparto mis cabellos, que querían caer sobre la comida… comí rápidamente, pero él había terminado antes que yo…

Retiro todo de la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos… yo baje de mi asiento y me acerque a él… había una cosa de las que necesitaba hablar… más bien aclarar…

**-Sasuke kun-** le llame.

**-¿Hn?** Articulo él mientras se lavaba las manos. Rápidamente se volteo a mí…

**-Lo que paso entre nosotros…-** repuse.

**-¿Aun no quedo claro?** Pregunto el divertido.

**-Lo que quiero decir es…-** no me dejo terminar se acerco a mi haciéndome choca contra el refrigerador.

**-Es inevitable… pero ya no puedo tenerte lejos…**-me afirmo.

**-¿Eso quiere decir…? ¿Qué tenemos una relación?**-interrogue entusiasmada.

**-Así es-** confirmo besando mis labios, haciendo que desarmara en sus como nunca aquel beso… pero… ¡tenia clases!

**-Tenemos que ir a clases-** susurre.

**-Sí, y ya se nos hizo tarde-** bufo, rápidamente reaccione volví al cuarto de lavado busque mi ropa y mis zapatos, mientras él se vestía con calma.

**-Puedo prestártela-** dijo señalando la camisa negra.

**-Es una broma ¿verdad?...**- articule, y nuevamente sonrió.

No hubo poder humano, que lo convenciera en dejarme tomar el autobús, él me aseguro que nadie nos vería… trate de tragarme la mentira… pero no funciono… tuve que mentir a mis compañeros, que él me había encontrado en la parada, y se ofreció a traerme, para mí suerte se tragaron el cuentos… todos menos Hinata por supuesto. Con la cual pase toda la tarde… hablando, hablando y hablando…

_Así pasaron días, semanas, meses y…._

Estábamos en las semanas finales de clases, y estábamos recibiendo la nota final, de Biología superior, la pase con muy buena nota lo cual fue un milagro… debido a que él profesor muy rara la vez me dejaba estudiar… al final de la clase todos partieron y yo me quede rezagada. Me acerque a su escritorio donde él recogía todas sus pertenencias.

**-No estoy conforme con mi nota, 'Sensei-** articulo con tono peligroso, disfrutando del efecto de mis palabras. Él levanto la vista enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

**-¿Y que está dispuesta a hacer para subir su calificación Haruno?** Dijo siguiéndome el juego.

**-Usted dirá…-** susurre, cerca de su oído.

**-Arreglaremos, ese asunto sobre el escritorio-** dijo tomándome de la cintura y colocándome sobre el escritorio…

Unos minutos después… yo estaba ayudándole a arreglar su camisa y su saco…

**-Reconsidere, subiré tu calificación-** me aseguro.

**-Gracias, sensei.**- ambos reímos, baje del escritorio de un brinco, y él me tomo de la mano… partimos a nuestro hogar… donde seguramente repetiríamos alguna que otra de nuestras sesiones… Sasuke kun siempre me ensañaba algo nuevo…

_Fin…_


End file.
